Biberones y pañales
by Aire2409
Summary: Especial de cumpleaños: ¿Quién iba a decirle que preguntas tan simples le cambiarían tanto la vida? Como con su cumpleaños, en la forma festejarlos y los regalos que recibía y añoraba.¡Para Bugita-Hatake con cariño!


_Historia dedicada a __**Bugita-Hatake**__, la joven alegre y sincera con quien siempre puedo contar para un comentario y alegrarme el día al saber que alguien lee y disfruta de este pequeño mundo de fics que tengo en mi mentecilla perezosa. _

_Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, muchas gracias Bugita-Hatake._

_Espero y poder escribir una historia dedicada a cada uno de mis fieles lectores y amigos xD…._

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Biberones y pañales**

Tres años. Poco más de tres años hacía que su vida había cambiado por completo en aquel bosque y con aquel par de preguntas que le contestó a su alumna.

¿Quién iba a decirle que preguntas tan simples como, "¿cómo será su rostro?" le cambiarían tanto la vida?

Y había cambiado en varios sentidos. Como en este, en su cumpleaños, en la forma de festejar y/o pasar su cumpleaños.

Era su primer cumpleaños como esposo y como padre. Y, sinceramente, no festejaba como tal, al menos no como esposo, ni siquiera tenía a su mujer cerca para "festejar adecuadamente".

-Que hermosos recuerdos- suspiró al recordar los festejos del año anterior -¿dónde andará en este momento?- suspiró meciendo entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo.

Sakura tenía dos días y medio de misión.

Eran de las primeras misiones en las que participaba desde que dio a luz, en esos pocos meses pocas veces se fue de casa, siendo la mamá apegada y exigente que era (por no decir exagerada u obsesiva) le era impensable dejar la casa un instante, pero esta vez le mandaron de urgencia por ser la única ninja medico disponible.

-Bendita suerte- se burló.

Y es que él, al no haber más solución, se quedó de niñero.

Y, honestamente, tenía un poco de experiencia cuidando niños, pero no lo suficiente para pasar dos días, y lo que iba de su cumpleaños, cuidando bebés de tiempo completo… ¡y él solo!

¡Era tan, tan, tan cansado!

Ser padre era un orgullo y una bendición; una tarea, una responsabilidad y un regalo de por vida; todo un privilegio y una fortuna, pero era cansado, muy, muy cansado.

¿Quién iba a decirle que cambiaria tanto su forma de festejar su cumpleaños en tan poco tiempo?...

Antes todo era igual, a veces ni festejaba, no le importaba tanto, a decir verdad; pero desde aquel día, desde hace tres años todo cambió, o, mejor dicho, poco antes de su cumpleaños, unos cuantos días antes cuando se encontró a su bella alumna hablando sola a mitad del bosque.

Días después, y gracias a aquellas respuestas que le dio, pasaría de su monotonía a una "fiesta" en el bosque recordando y repasando los hechos y preguntas de días atrás con su joven alumna. Un año después celebraría con nada más y nada menos que una fiesta sorpresa en su casa (impensable antes), para el año siguiente pasar a ser niñero (nunca lo habría imaginado), cambiando pañales, haciendo comida de dudoso sabor, preparando biberones, vistiendo y bañando bebés.

¡Donde quedaban los amigos del año pasado que le felicitaron en aquella fiesta!

¡No había nadie, nadie!

-Hipócritas-

Solo querían diversión, solo eso, eran solo un puñado de alocados y verbeneros irresponsables, les faltaba madurar y sentar cabeza…como a él le había pasado…obviamente.

¿Cómo era que este año ni siquiera se acordaban de felicitarle si un año atrás no se querían largar de su casa?, claro, no era lo mismo bailar, hablar y ensuciar en casa ajena, tomar y comer gratis a costa del prójimo, a ayudar a cuidar y atender bebés llorones…

Suspiró.

-Malagradecidos, tan buen anfitrión que fui-

Claro que no era verdad, al menos no él, Sakura si sabía cómo atender a los amigos, él en cambio les corrió en cuanto tuvo oportunidad; pero Sakura era su esposa y la fiesta fue en su casa, así que podía decirse que lo fue, ¿no?

Además, francamente, no era que le importaba mucho tener o no tener compañía que lo felicitara, pero en toda su vida no había notado (o le había importado) lo malagradecidos que eran todos…pero en fin, ya vería como pagarse aquello.

Y tampoco era que no le gustara hacer su labor como padre, pero no era tarea sencilla para un papá primerizo cuidar solo al bebé por más de dos días, mucho menos si no era uno, sino dos…

¡Dos!

-Siempre hago tan bien mi trabajo- susurró sonriendo, moviendo al pequeño bebé de lado a lado, algo contento de todo eso.

El bebé le sonrió y él le correspondió.

Tampoco olvidaría la sorpresa que le dio su ya al fin proclamada novia en aquella fiesta de hacía un año.

Él pensaba darle la sorpresa de su vida, o mínimo de la noche, al pedirle que fuera su esposa porque lo consideraba apropiado y se ahorría unas cuantas molestias y muertes ( no tendría que andar muriéndose de celos como perro rabioso cada vez que alguien osaba mirarla) ingenuo de su parte, porque siendo su esposa o novia seguía igual de posesivo con ella, en fin, que lo importante es que la sorpresa se la llevó él cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada.

Todo empezó después de pedirles amablemente a sus amigos e invitados que se retiraran y se fueran a sus respectivos hogares, para posteriormente "celebrar" (como se debe celebrar un cumpleaños al lado de la persona que amas) o, como dijo él mismo, tomarse un obsequio extra, cerrando con broche de oro al pedirle que fuera su esposa, ese era el plan.

-_"Hum…Sakura, ¿te gusta mi casa?"-_

_-"Hum…si, es bonita"-_ dijo ella, sentándose a su costado, en la cama, envuelta en la sabana –"¿_por…?-_

-"_Hum, por nada, solo quería saberlo antes de pedirte que seas mi esposa, es todo-_

La kunoichi lo miró detenidamente, parpadeando mientras asimilaba la noticia.

-"_¿Qué?"-_

_-"Podemos vivir aquí, puedes mudarte mañana, yo te ayudo"- _

-_"¿Qué?"-_

_-"Que yo te ayudo. Lo he pensado bien, ¿qué tal el miércoles?"-_

_-"¿Qué?"-_

_-"Si, el miércoles que entra, en una semana, es suficiente tiempo, ¿no?"- _dijo mirándola con esa tranquilidad y pereza de siempre –_"en la mañana el civil y en la tarde la ceremonia religiosa, no creo que estén muy ocupados ese día, ya sabes, la gente deja todo para el último día"_-

Le habló con sosiego, como si no le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio, como si le estuviera hablando de cosas tan comunes y triviales como lavar ropa sucia y separar la de color de la blanca.

_-"¿Qué?"-_

–"_Que hay que aprovechar eso, es mitad de semana, y me gustan los miércoles, ¿a ti no?"-_

_-"¿Qué?-_

_-"¿Qué si te gustan los…"-_

_-"¡No eso!"-_ gritó despertando al fin, suspiró, le tomó el rostro con fuerza, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, u ojo –"_sensei, ¿me estas pidiendo que sea tu esposa?"-_

-"_Hum…_¿_y qué más?, -_dijo vagamente -_¿no me estabas escuchando?"-_

_-"¿Eh…? ¡Claro que escuche idiota!"" –_le recriminó molesta, apretándole las mejillas _ -"es que…si lo dices así" –_sonrió _ -"tan repentinamente"-_ y lo abrazó, completamente alegre_ -"¡tu esposa!...Dios santo…"- _lo soltó y se tomó y jaló de los cabellos rosas –_"¡pero pedírmelo así…eres tan tonto, ¿qué esperabas? !"- _le gritó molesta.

Kakashi solo podía asentir, mirándola hablar tan rápido y pasar de la risa al llanto, a la ira, a la alegría, y otras tantas emociones que le hacían dudar si aquello era bueno o malo.

Sakura comenzó a llorar –_"tú esposa, ¿yo?"-_ y sonrió, y volvió a llorar, y a reír –_"Dios, no puedo creerlo, ¡ah!- _y gritó de nuevo.

Kakashi alzó una ceja pensando que con ese grito bien podría espantar a media cuadra.

-_"Supongo que es un sí"-_ dijo algo confundido ante tantas emociones.

-"_Si"-_ le dijo en un susurro, sollozando, abrazándole de nuevo –"_claro que es un sí, tonto"-_ y le soltó, besándole las mejillas y luego los labios, tumbándole contra la cama para luego abrazarle de nuevo –_"¡si, si, si, si, mil veces sí!"-_ le gritó aturdiéndole un poco.

-_"¿Entonces, te gustan los miércoles?"-_

-_"¡No!"-_ dijo ella con seriedad y molestia, incorporándose –_"¡una semana!, ¿estás loco?"-_

_-"Hum…pensé que era suficiente, pero si quieres…¿qué tal dos?"-_

_-"¿Dos?"-_

_-"¿Dos y media?"-_

_-"Un mes, mínimo un mes sensei"-_

_-"¿Uno?"-_

_-"¡SI!"-_ le gritó, con ese tono amenazante que indicaba el límite entre la vida y la muerte.

-_"Hum…bien, un mes…"-_

Y así había consolidado su relación y empezado una nueva etapa de su vida, o dos, si tomaba en cuenta el matrimonio y la paternidad por separado.

-Sakumo, ¿tienes hambre eh?- le preguntó moviéndolo aún de un lado a otro, el bebé rio.

-Takashi tiene sed- dijo una voz parecida a la suya, o idéntica, detrás de él, era un clon.

-Pues dale agua-

-¿Yo?-

-Tu- reafirmó -yo traigo a Sakumo, tu encárgate de Takashi, ya te había dicho-

-Bien- susurró con resignación aquel clon suyo.

Con cuidado le dio de beber en su "vasito especial para bebés especiales" como solía decirle Sakura amorosamente haciéndolo sonreír y rodar los ojos.

-Ese vaso es el de Sakumo-

-¿Importa?-

-A mi no, pero a Sakura si-

-Hum…pues yo no estaré cuando llegue, así que a mí tampoco me importa mucho-

Kakashi suspiró, su clon tenía razón, si eran gemelos y se les cuidaba tanto, ¿realmente importaba taaantooo que le dieran a uno agua en el vaso del otro?, él no veía la diferencia, pero a su joven, humoral y hormonal esposa parecía que se le acababa el mundo cuando hacía algo como eso.

Infinidad de veces le regañaba por detalles de ese tipo. ¿Qué importancia había si sentaba a Sakumo en la silla de Takashi o viceversa por escasos minutos?

-_"Kakashi, te equivocaste, esa no es la silla de Sakumo chan"-_ le dijo cierta vez que los sentó para comer, acababa de sentar a Sakumo después de luchar contra él y su entusiasmo y el demoniaco broche del cinturón de seguridad.

-"_Hum…- _se llevó la mano a la nuca –"_¿en serio?"-_

-_"Si, están cambiados"-_ afirmó sin siquiera verlos, seguía dándole la espalda, cocinando quien sabe que.

-"_¿Cómo puedes saber si ni has visto?"-_

_-"Lo sé, es todo, una madre sabe de esas cosas"-_ Kakashi suspiró, su esposa era en extremo estricta y "sensitiva" para "cosas de mamás" _–"cámbialos"-_

_-"Pero…"- _suspiró –"_míralos, están tan felices, contentos y quietos"-_

_-"Cámbialos"-_ recalcó de nuevo.

-_"Hum, pero, Sakura chan"- _ se quejó un poco, le daba algo de pereza todo aquello –_ "ya senté a los dos"-_

_-"¿Y…?"-_

_-"Míralos, se han quedado quietos"-_

_-"¿Y…?"-_

_-"Hum…pues…ya sabes, es complicado sentarlos en estas sillitas y abrochar esos cinturoncitos más si se mueven sus piecitos y bracitos y…"-_

_-"¿Y qué esperabas?, debías sentirte orgulloso sensei, tus hijos son hermosos, sanos y activos, es normal"-_

_-"Hum, si, lo estoy"- _ Sakura le sonrió, suavizando su semblante, relajándole…-_"pero…es que esas cosas son tan pequeñitas y…"-_

_-"Son bebés, todo tiene que ser pequeño para ellos Kakashi"- _rio la kunoichi.

Y es que para Sakura, como para cualquier persona que le viera, ver al ninja copia ocupándose de un bebé era algo sumamente curioso, mas si eran dos, sobretodo porque el pobre hombre parecía sufrir con ciertas cosas que no podía manejar adecuadamente, por su falta de experiencia, claro está; ejemplo era vestirlos, ponerles los diminutos zapatos en sus pequeños y agitados piececillos, y ni hablar de los guantecitos, así como abrochar esos pequeños y escurridizos botones, cierres y cinturones que eran tan pequeños y delicados que parecían resbalársele por sus grandes y toscas manos.

Afortunadamente el hombre tenía una paciencia monumental, así que no pasaba de un suspiro para volver a intentarlo.

Pero claro que le ayudaría el hecho de que sus hijos no se movieran tanto mientras hacía tal o cual cosa, y agradecería a todos los cielos si también no le arañaran el rostro, jugaran con su máscara o jalaran el cabello gris, y, si no era mucho pedir, que no le llenaran de saliva la ropa.

Pero es que sus hijos amaban tanto a su padre, como ella lo hacía, que dejarlo quieto (ella y los niños) o sin tener su atención sobre ellos por solo dos segundos era algo impensable.

_-"Hum…pero Sakura, al fin están quietos y…francamente" –_dijo despacio, un tanto inseguro de decir aquello, ¡pero no quería pasar otra vez por la tortura de sacarlos, moverlos y sentarlos! –_"no creo que a ellos les importe mucho si están en una u otra silla"-_

Claro que Sakura lo amaba, infinita y profundamente, pero eso no significaba que le toleraba ciertas "actitudes no aptas".

La kunoichi dejó de cortar la verdura, dejando el cuchillo con seriedad, mucha e infinita seriedad, llenando el ambiente de ese silencio inescrutable que se forma antes de los momentos graves y serios. Pero Kakashi tenía esperanzas, todavía no había girado ni le miraba directamente, o le hablaba con su nombre completo, tenía esperanza, la situación aún no era tan grave.

_-"Sensei, ¿no conoces la diferencia entre Takashi chan y Sakumo chan?"-_ le preguntó con solemnidad.

_-"Eh…bueno" –_ pestañó y trató de hablar con claridad –"_no es eso, es solo que…"-_

_-"Hatake Kakashi"- _estaba en problemas, cuando una mujer dice tu nombre completo estas en problemas, y él lo sabía –"_¡¿no sabes cual es cual? !"- _gritó embravecida.

Kakashi permaneció quieto, una mujer es peligrosa, él lo sabía, y su alumna no era precisamente una excepción a la regla. Sakura (y la mujer en general) tenía sus etapas de peligro, la menstruación (antes, durante y después de), el embarazo, la maternidad, la lactancia, la crianza, toda la vida, etc., etc., el resultado era el mismo: volublemente peligrosa, peligrosamente voluble...

Convivir con una mujer no era sencillo.

Eran complicadas.

-"_Hum, esto…"-_pausó, Sakura esperó, y él siguió –"_claro que lo sé"-_

Y eran tan detallistas en ciertas cosas que para él parecían no importar taaantoo, él era más práctico.

_-"¡¿Y por qué los sentaste donde no era?"-_

_-"Eh…hum…no me fije en eso…"- _rio nervioso –"_es que…"-_

_-"¡Eres el peor padre del mundo!"-_ gritó girando al fin.

Listo, ya estaba, la situación estaba en los límites de peligro mortal.

_-"¿Cómo puedes decir que no importa?, ¡tienen que ver su individualidad desde hoy!"-_

Y ahí empezaba el sermón de siempre…

Cuando vio aquel par de bebés rojos, arrugados, de ojos bicolor y de escasos cabellos grises se sintió inmensamente feliz, Sakura igualmente, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que tener un par de hijos conllevaría hacer cosas que normalmente no se hacen cuando se tiene solo uno.

Empezando por nombrarlos e identificarlos, si eran tan iguales, ¿cómo sabría cual era cual?, idearon ponerles una pulserita con su nombre correspondiente, el mayor Takashi y el menor Sakumo.

Su mujer después empezó a marcarles la ropa, y, cuando esa pulserita ya no les quedaba (un mes después subieron repentina y exageradamente de peso), seguía poniéndoles aquella ropa con sus nombres, más que nada para ayudarle a él, porque ella ya tenía completa seguridad de la identidad de sus bebés.

Y para ayudarlo siempre le recalcaba cosas como: "Takashi es el que llora más fuerte de los dos", "Sakumo duerme de izquierda, Takashi boca arriba", "Sakumo tarda más en comer, Takashi bebé más agua", y cosas de ese tipo que él aún no distinguía porque a veces eran casi insignificantes las diferencias entre uno y otro, así que si de alguna manera les veía sin esa ropa no sabría cual era cual.

Claro que poco a poco aquello se le iba aclarando un poco más, pero aún no estaba del todo seguro.

En fin, que Sakura continuamente le armaba un teatro melodramático para después recitarle el discurso de que habría que ir dándoles individualidad, que tenían que desarrollar su propia personalidad, y que tal vez para ellos ya era confuso ver a otro como ellos, que nombrarlos equivocadamente les confundiría mas y bla bla bla…

Por eso antes de partir le recordó y recalcó lo de los clones.

-_"Aquí están las instrucciones amor, ya sabes, nada de dulce, nada de cosas duras y…" –_ y en este espacio vendría una lista tan grande que Kakashi podría llenar dos rollos con ellas y le faltaría espacio, pero solo asentía mientras ella hablaba y hablaba –_"¡ah!, y se me olvidaba algo"- _le dijo antes de entregarle al otro bebé –_"nada de clones de ayuda"- _ y le sonrió amenazadoramente –_"si me entero que andas utilizando clones de sombra para cuidar de tus hijos sensei"- _

-_"Si, si, Sakura, ya sé, anda, se te hace tarde"-_

_-"Si, mamá vendrá cuanto antes mis niños hermosos, cuiden de papá, los amo…trataré de estar aquí para celebrarte tu cumpleaños, no creas que lo he olvidado"-_

-_"¡Sakura se nos hace tarde!"- _ le gritó Tenten.

-_"Si, ya voy… ¡los voy a extrañar tanto!"- _lloró un poco y después de los gritos de la castaña los besó y partió, dejándole con un bebé en cada brazo

-_"Hum…bien, niños, se ha ido, al parecer estaremos solos, tres hombres apuestos y solos por varios días, ¿quién está listo para una fiesta de hombres?"-_

Claro que para Sakura hacer el jutsu de clones no tenía ninguna desventaja, en ningún tipo de situación o para usos comunes o "privados", pero cuando se trataba de algo tan benéfico como brindar asistencia en el cuidado de los gemelos aquello se volvía un sacrilegio.

-_"¿Qué no te das cuenta?, si para mis hijos ya es confuso ver uno igual a ellos"- _solía empezar –_"si llegan a ver a otros como su padre, o su madre, o cualquier persona, ¡se confundirán más!, no sensei, no quiero, no es una buena idea"-_

Cosas como esas eran las que le decía, eso cuando estaba de buen humor y era tolerante.

Y él solía comprender sus motivos y aceptar sus normas, pero después de todo ese tiempo solo con dos bebés que lloraban, ensuciaban, bebían, y exigían limpieza y atención, quebrantar esa regla no le era tan imposible.

Además solo eran bebés, no tenían ni medio año ¡no era que fueran a quedar marcados de por vida!

Además era su cumpleaños, podía hacer lo que él quisiera, ¿no?, todo se le perdonaría, ¿cierto?, bueno, solo por precaución esperaba que ella no se enterara muy a pesar de su sexto sentido para pescarle en sus errores.

En fin, el caso es que este era su cumpleaños y quería pasarla en grande con sus pequeños, era su primer cumpleaños con ellos, quería pasarla bien.

-Bien, tu papilla está lista. Come un poco, vamos, por papá-y le ofreció pero el bebé no quería –vamos un poquito, mira está muy bueno –y lo probó, sabia horrible, pero no podía ser sincero –¡ mmmm delicioso!-

Y Sakumo comió un poco y él sonrió.

-_Ser padre a veces conlleva mentir en cosas como estas, pero es por tu bien…_otro poco, anda, ¿sí?, un poquito-

La sustancia verdosa, y nada apetitosa, fue recibida por el bebé, pero el nene empezó a hacer bombas de saliva dejando un desastre en la ropa.

-Tendremos que cambiarte otra vez- suspiró.

Sakumo siguió jugando, y aprovechando su distracción, tomó el pequeño platito y metió la mano, esparciéndola por toda la mesa, dejando un calamidad verdosa por toda la base.

-Venga, podrías haber dicho que no te gustaba y ya-

Y el bebé rio y golpeó la papilla, esparciéndola por el suelo y sus ropas.

-Era mi camisa favorita- dijo suspirando, Sakumo rio como si comprendiera plenamente lo que había dicho -¿cómo vas?- le preguntó a su clon que estaba del otro lado de la mesa.

-Creo que a Takashi no le gusta la zanahoria- dijo su clon, apareciendo a un costado mostrando el cabello gris mezclado en tonos rojos, el bebé (que cargaba en brazos) estaba completamente lleno de papilla roja, hasta sus cabellitos grises se veían rojos.

-¿Cómo rayos hiso esto?- preguntó sorprendido, quitándoselo de las manos y revisándolo por completo.

El clon se alzó de hombros –solo giré un segundo y ya estaba así-

-Hum, ¿solo un segundo?- Kakashi giró al bebé, su pequeño trasero estaba tan o más lleno de papilla que sus cabellos –te dije que no hicieras eso, son peores que renegados rango S, si te descuidas un instante….-

Un estrepitoso ruido se escuchó, Kakashi giró.

-Suceden cosas como esas…- finalizó la oración su clon, señalando al frente.

Sakumo seguía haciendo burbujas de saliva, pero de alguna manera se las había ideado para tirar de la silla el plato de papilla esparciendo lo poco que quedaba por todo el piso dejando manchas verdes por el piso, la pared, y la silla del bebé.

-Te dije que fue solo un segundo-

Y ambos shinobis suspiraron.

-Tendremos que bañarlos, cambiarlos, luego limpiar esto y…-

¡Puff!, el clon había desaparecido.

-Maldito Kakashi, no se puede confiar en él- se maldijo a sí mismo.

¡Como podía ser tan vil y dejarse solo en ese desastre!

-Es el peor de todos, traidor-

Kakashi logró de alguna manera sacar al bebé de la sillita y cargar con los dos.

-Hum…nos daremos un baño-

Y era "nos" pues él también estaba con rastros de papilla verde y naranja, más cuando los bebés le tocaban la cara, los cabellos y la ropa con sus manitas llenas de papilla.

Al pasar por el refrigerador volvió a leer las recomendaciones que logró recordar, eran varias, pero pocas en comparación a todas las que Sakura le dijo antes de partir.

Antes de llegar a la especificación de la temperatura adecuada del agua para bañar a los nenes leyó: "a Takashi no le gusta la zanahoria pero le gusta la espinaca, a Sakumo no le gusta la espinaca, pero le gusta la zanahoria"

-Hum…bien…eso habría ayudado un poco- dijo, los bebés sonrieron.

Como pudo logró desvestirlos y bañarlos poco a poco, quedando empapado de pies a cabeza, pero los bebés se divertían, eso sí.

-Es divertido ¿a que si?- sonrió, Takashi chapoteó en el agua y le mojó el cabello –buen movimiento- le sonrió sintiendo como aquel agua le empapaba poco a poco, pero después se cambiaría, le gustaba jugar con los niños, si algo podía estar seguro, es que con ese par nunca se aburriría.

Cuando Sakura le confesó su embarazo se sintió muy contento, y aterrado, no sabía si sería un buen padre, o como enfrentar la paternidad, pero eso sí, se dio cuenta de que era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de la noche, o de su vida.

Cuando logró convencerla de casarse en solo un mes se sorprendió un poco, pues realmente no esperaba que ella cediera tan fácilmente, mucho menos que solo le sonriera, ella no era así. Pero luego supo que era porque su "venganza" ya estaba planeada.

Su entonces prometida le había sonreído a pesar de que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con tener solo un mes para preparar la boda, pero estaba tan feliz que no quería pelear ni matarlo antes de ser su esposa, además, había otras formas de tomar venganza. Tal vez pagarle con la misma moneda, con el famoso: ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

-"_Felicidades"- _le felicitó abrazándolo nuevamente –_"feliz día del padre"-_

_-"Hum…gracias"- _dijo con tranquilidad –"_pero…Sakura, era mi cumpleaños, y eso fue hace horas_"-

-_"Si"-_ asintió soltándole.

-_"Además no es día del padre, fue hace meses…ni siquiera soy uno"-_

_-"Pues ya lo eres"-_

_-"¿Hum?"-_

_-"Solo quería felicitarte, no necesita ser ese día para hacerlo"-_

Kakashi permaneció quieto, asimilando la información.

-_"¿Quieres decir que…?"-_Sakura asintió –_"vaya…cuantos regalos y sorpresas…este año"-_

Y la kunoichi sonrió, asintió, y de un momento a otro entristeció, y es que su prometido lo había aceptado tan bien y tan normal que seguía con aquella misma actitud de siempre, como si siguiera explicándole como lavar correctamente la ropa.

-_"¿No…no te sorprende?"-_

Y es que no era para menos, él permaneció tan sereno, tan quieto y tan tranquilo, como siempre, ¡como si no le hubiera dicho que sería padre!, ¡como si no le importara!

_-"Hum"-_ asintió él –"_claro que si"-_ y ella sonrió de nuevo, ya más tranquila.

Kakashi sonrió, ¡Sakura era tan cambiante!, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta del porqué de unos días hacia acá lo parecía más que antes.

–"_Hum…aunque, pensándolo bien, no tanto"-_

_-"¿Por qué?"-_

-_"Hum…bueno" –_y le tocó el vientre con delicadeza, Sakura sonrió –"_desde hace más de un año día a día que vengo dándote más de una razón para estarlo…"-_

Y la kunoichi enrojeció de pies a cabeza ante tal declaración.

-_"…pensándolo así, no es tan sorprendente"-_

_-"Tonto"-_ le dijo molesta al ver que se burlaba de su rubor, Kakashi rio, lo que le molestó más –_"¡sensei, no te soporto!-_ tomó almohada y le pegó.

Así se había enterado y así había empezado su labor como padre.

Cuando los bebés estuvieron lo suficiente en el agua, les sacó envolviéndoles en sus coloridas, suaves y pequeñas toallas teniendo un poco de duda cual correspondía a cual (no miró los nombres bordados en la orilla), pero prefirió no complicarse con eso, después se las arreglaría para ordenar ese problema, si Sakura le decía algo él le diría "no quería que se resfriaran" o algo así.

Una vez secos, después de recostarlos en la cama y turnarse en tallarles suavemente la cabeza, empezó la peor tortura a la cual se enfrentaba como niñero, vestirlos.

Cuando tuvieron los pañales puestos les dejó verticalmente, a Sakumo a la izquierda y a Takashi a la derecha, sabía cuál era cual por cierta indicación que le dio Sakura respecto al cambio de pañal y los quejidos de inconformidad que tenía el menor.

Se alejó un instante, yendo por los mamelucos, pero al regresar se encontró con un grave problema.

-Hum…y ahora…- se rascó la nuca.

Los nenes estaban juntos, uno con una pierna sobre el otro, horizontalmente, muy distintos a como les dejó, se habían movido un poco desorganizándole la identificación.

-Hum…creo que tú eres Takashi y tu Sakumo…- dijo señalándolos y separándolos –hum…si…puedo ponerles esto así, o volver a cambiarles de pañal para estar completamente seguro-

Suspiró.

-Bien…no importa- sonrió –será un secreto-

Decidió que el que tenía la pierna sobre el otro debía ser el menor, pues al aparecer quería ganar terreno porque Takashi solía ser él más dominante por ser el mayor, o algo así decía su esposa.

Tomó a los nenes y a uno lo dejó en la cuna para cambiar cómodamente al otro.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- suspiró.

-Primero Sakumo chan –tomó al bebé y empezó a vestirle, el bebé movía mucho sus manitas, y lo hacia un poco complicado, sobre todo porque el orificio de la ropa era pequeño y sus dedos eran muy grande para hacerlo cómodamente -hum…solo un poco más, un poco más…si- sonrió gustoso, había logrado meterle las manitas y las piernitas -eres un buen niño- el bebé le sonrió y le tomó el dedo con su pequeña y diminuta manita.

El llanto desde la cuna le despertó de la ensoñación de jugar con su pequeño, era Takashi, que rogaba por atención.

-Hum…vamos, si que eres exigente, te pareces a tu madre- le dijo en broma mientras dejaba a Sakumo en su cuna, lo recostó y corrió rumbo al otro, que se desgargantaba por atención y celos –listo, no llores, ¿no estarás enfermo?-

Se preocupó de sobremanera, pues el bebé lloraba tan fuerte que parecía dolerle algo, pero apenas lo tomó en sus brazos el bebé dejó de llorar.

-Hum…tramposo- y Takashi le sonrió –eres muy celoso y exigente, si, te pareces a tu madre-

El bebé rió, había logrado su objetivo, hacer que su padre le cargara y dejara a su hermano, Kakashi sonrió mientras lo cambiaba luchando de nuevo por lograr meterlo en ese mameluco azul.

Recordó otra frase de Sakura: "Takashi es más posesivo y exigente, si no lo ves por más de cinco segundos se pone a llorar, pero solo es para llamar tu atención, ignóralo un poco"

-Hum…ignorarlo un poco, un poco y me deja sordo…gritas tan fuerte como ella-

Y se sintió feliz, pues se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera ya les distinguía y conocía más. Sus hijos eran todo un reto para él, pero un reto que le encantaba tomar y seguir.

Desde hacía dos días y medio que no leía nada, ni siquiera podía respirar y comer tranquilo cuando uno de sus nenes, o los dos, ya estaba llorando, gritando, babeando, o haciendo de las suyas, dando como resultado no tener tranquilidad ni un solo instante.

-Hum…es el cumpleaños de papi…¿qué les parece si por ser su cumpleaños jugamos un poco, duermen y papi lee y descansa?...- los bebés rieron suavemente –es buen plan, ¿no les parece?-

Finalmente tendió una cobija en el piso, y colocó almohadas por todos lados semejando un cerco, o una cárcel, como le reclamara Haruno, se colocó en medio y dejó a los bebés frente de él.

Jugó un poco con ellos, con la ingenua idea de que se cansarían un poco y dormirían la siesta.

-Hace un poco de sueño, ¿verdad?- y bostezó ligeramente.

Los gemelos siguieron sin contestar.

-Obvio, aún no hablan- se dijo sonriendo.

Pasando un poco de tiempo, aprovechó que Takashi estaba distraído mientras jugaba con una mamadera (que le había quitado a su hermano) y tomó a Sakumo, que quería subírsele encima, lo tomó entre sus brazos, lo subió y bajó en el aire.

-¿Es el cumpleaños de tu padre, no sería bueno darle algo de regalo?, ¿qué tal un…?-

¡Plas!, el bebé vomitó llenándole el pecho de una sustancia viscosa y blanca que olía a leche perdida.

-Hum…bien- dijo bajándolo con suavidad –no es un regalo muy popular, pero muy original, eso sí. Nunca me dieron algo así, gracias-

Y miró a un costado, Takashi seguía jugando con la mamadera, pero estaba algo sucio de esa sustancia blanca que su hermano expulsó.

-¿Qué huele tan mal?-

Olió un poco el aire, olía espantosamente.

-Hum…eres tu…diablillo-

Era el mayor, que al parecer se burlaba de él y sus palabras porque empezó a reír.

-Bien…supongo que puedo cambiarlos, y cambiarme, otra vez, después de todo quien necesita descansar, yo no tengo sueño, ¿y ustedes?-

Tardó menos está vez, además de que se las arregló para no revolverlos de nuevo. Tuvo que cambiarse la ropa, quedándose solo en pantalón y camisola porque los bebés apenas le vieron irse al cuarto rompieron a llorar y no le dejaron hacer nada.

Ser padre era tan cansado.

Nunca había tenido un cumpleaños tan ocupado y con personas que exigieran y demandaran tanto su atención.

-Tendré que lavar esto más tarde- dijo mirando la cobija sucia.

Los bebés empezaron a llorar más fuerte. Después de buscar y rebuscar cual era el problema se dio cuenta de que necesitaban beber leche, se sintió inmensamente feliz, pues según su costumbre y experiencia, más o menos por esas horas los nenes tomaban leche antes de dormir.

Si eso pasaba podría descansar un poco y tal vez leer.

Eso si a Naruto no se le ocurría aparecer y gritar "¡Kakashi sensei, Kakashi sensei, abra, de verás!" como el día anterior cuando deseó más que nunca matarlo por despertarle a los gemelos.

Claro que no le mató, él sería incapaz de hacerlo, pero se lo dejaría a Sakura.

-Ese Naruto, no vino hoy, que mal alumno-

Y por supuesto que Uzumaki no pondría un pie en esa casa a pesar del cumpleaños de su maestro, pues el día anterior le había ayudado a cuidar a los gemelos, primero le pareció divertido, generalmente su amiga (que era una exagerada u obsesiva) no le dejaba tocar a los gemelos, así que aprovecharía, pero apenas pasó una hora cuando deseaba salir corriendo de ahí y no volver nunca más.

De alguna manera consiguió escapar, pero ya se las pagaría, le debía varias.

Los recostó de nuevo en el piso, con una sabana limpia y se sentó a mirarlos comer.

-Tómense todo- pidió Kakashi, y suspiró –sé que no es tan rica como la de mamá…ni el envase es tan bueno ni divertido como el original,- rió –pero sirve que se van acostumbrando y me las van dejando para mí-

Los niños tomaron la leche y Kakashi siguió mirándoles.

-Hum…es que…ya las han tenido mucho tiempo para ustedes, sean buenos con papá y déjenle sus juguetes libres por un tiempo, mamá no se deja-

Y suspiró.

Desde los últimos meses de embarazo Sakura estaba muy sensible de sus pechos, por lo que tocarla era toda una odisea, ni mencionar como se puso cuando empezó a darles pecho.

Además de la aventura que era insinuársele, pues nunca sabía cómo reaccionaria

_-"Estoy gorda"-_

_-"¿Qué así se me notan más la curvas?, ¡¿me estás diciendo gordaaaa?-_

No importara lo que dijera, sí o no, o siquiera alzar los hombros, siempre daba con la respuesta incorrecta.

_-"Estoy fea…ya no te gusto, no me quieres, no me tocas"-_

_-"¡No me toques!, inconsciente, ¡me duelen mucho!, como tú no les das"-_

_-"¿Por qué ya no me dices nada….?"-_

_-"¿Pero qué dices?, decir eso frente a tus hijos, ¡degenerado!"-_

Y muchas cosas más, estaba muy sensible y cuando no estaba de humor andaba bastante "esplendida", pero nunca sabía cuando, como, ni donde…haciéndolo todo más complicado de lo que ya era.

Además de sentirse bastante atraído por los nuevos y más desarrollados atractivos de su esposa, Sakura a veces se mostraba renuente, pues decía que además de que le dolían, terminaba por desperdiciar la leche y hacer un desastre con su pijama y las sabanas.

Así que solo le quedaba mirarlas, desearlas, y ocasionalmente rozarlas "accidentalmente".

Solo esperaba que sus hijos disminuyeran un poco su dependencia a la leche materna y le dejaran un poco de tiempo de uso para él.

-Hum…ese sería un buen regalo para papá, piénselo un poco…solo, solo no le digan a mamá que yo les di la idea, ¿sí?

Y los bebés sonrieron, casi como si entendieran perfectamente que era lo que él decía.

&&/&&

-¡Kakashi, llegue!-

La kunoichi entró, llamó pero nadie contestó, un interesante silencio reinaba en su hogar.

-Tal vez salieron-

Dedujo y dejó el pequeño y hermoso pastel en la mesita de la sala, había corrido a comprarlo apenas llegando a tiempo para que no cerraran la tienda.

Era tarde, muy tarde, pero se había esforzado mucho en alcanzar a llegar a horas para poder festejar a su esposo, eso a cambio de los reclamos de sus compañeros por la prisa y las felicitaciones por acabar tan puntual y velozmente con los enemigos.

-_"Mis hijos y mi esposo me esperan"- _contestaba cuando se le preguntaba por qué tanta prisa.

¡Que querían!, ¡era madre!, ¡por Dios!, debía darse prisa y atender a su familia y a su hogar, no importaba si mataba a 10 o 14 de dos o tres golpes de una vez.

-Traje pastel-

Y de nuevo nada, solo silencio.

Subió las escaleras y entró a la alcoba de sus hijos, no estaban, luego fue a su habitación, tampoco estaban. Empezó a preocuparse, era muy tarde para sacar a los nenes y Kakashi lo sabía, ¿dónde estaban?

Bajó de nuevo y fue a la cocina, nada, solo un desastre de unas manchas rojas y verdes que podía verse que intentaron limpiar, pero no del todo…parecía que lo hicieron o con pereza o con prisa, o tal vez ambas.

Corrió a los últimos rincones de la casa que le faltaba por recorrer.

-Tal vez vinieron los chicos y salieron a festejar por su cumpleaños y se llevó a los gemelos- dedujo y la sola idea le revolvió el estomago y le tronó los huesos. De ser así lo mataría.

¿Qué ejemplo era salir a esas horas y andar de fiesta?

-Kakashi ya lle…-

Dejó la frase a medias, había llegado a la sala, los muebles estaban movidos pegados en los márgenes del cuarto, y en medio, sobre una cobija rodeada de almohadas (como el cerco de una cárcel), estaba su esposo dormido con el libro en los pies.

Los bebés dormían a sus costados, abrazándoles con medio cuerpecito sobre él, él les rodeaba con sus brazos.

Sakura sonrió enternecida ante la imagen, caminó un poco con precaución, no quería despertarles, fue a uno de los muebles y sacó una pequeña cámara, tomó una foto y varias más.

Y al final, cuando se cansó de verlos, apagó la luz y se recostó con ellos.

-Feliz cumpleaños sensei-

Kakashi sonrió abriendo su ojo, mirándola somnoliento.

-Gracias-

Sakura sonrió, realmente no esperaba que estuviera despierto.

-Es el mejor cumpleaños, solo faltaste tu…-

-Lo siento- susurró, los nenes se movieron un poco –te daré un regalo especial- le dijo en un susurro coqueto -¿cómo quieres festejar?, te recompensaré ampliamente, lo prometo-

-¿En serio?- preguntó él emocionado, sus ojos brillaban y Sakura se sonrojó tenuemente, pero asintió.

-Sí, lo que quieras-

-¿Lo que quiera?-

-Si-

-Hum…que bien, a ver, ¿qué será?– bromeó un poco, Sakura siguió ruborizada, esperándole – hum ya sé, ¿podrías cuidarlos y recostarlos por mí? -dijo en un bostezo, Sakura pestañó –¿y cuidarlos mañana?-

Sonrió –claro-

-Es el mejor regalo…- dijo bajito -que me dieron hoy- cada vez más bajito.

Y ella siguió riendo y Kakashi volvió a dormir.

Tres años. Poco más de tres años hacía que su vida había cambiado por completo en aquel bosque y con aquel par de preguntas que le contestó a su alumna.

¿Quién iba a decirle que preguntas tan simples como, "¿cómo será su rostro?" le cambiarían tanto la vida?

Ser padre era un gran regalo, pero era muy, muy, muy cansado.

Y la vida le había cambiado en varios sentidos. Como en este, en su cumpleaños, en la forma de festejar y/o pasar su cumpleaños…

Y, en especial, en los regalos que recibía y añoraba.

&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Holaaaa:

A festejar por partida doble, el cumpleaños del ninja copia, ¡felicidades Kakashi sensei!, y las fiestas patrias en mi país n_n

¡Feliz cumpleaños al ninja copia donde sea que este y exista!, jajaja xD

Antes de otra cosa, rectificar la dedicatoria especial, no solo a Kakashi, por ser su cumple, sino también a **Bugita-Hatake** por ser tan linda conmigo y seguir y comentar mis historias; este fic es tuyo y espero te guste n.n y puedas compartirlo con los demás…¡saludos chica!

Para seguir con la ya tradición publicamos este oneshot como continuación de "preguntas y respuestas" y "fiesta y sorpresas" (he decidido nómbrales: especial de cumpleaños).

Como observación lo mismo de siempre: podría decirse que es una continuación de estos fics, pero igualmente pueden entenderse por separado, si quieren leer los anteriores están en mi perfil n.n

Decidí poner este año la vida como padre de Kakashi, jejeje, pensé que correspondía como tal y sería divertido y tierno explotar ese lado suyo que nadie conoce y todos imaginamos, pues bien, esta es mi versión xD

Pues vaya que le cambia la vida el tener que lidiar con un par de nenes, jajaja, sí, me he explayado xD, si bien no tengo aún bebés T_T, he criado y cuidado niños desde hace 9 años, y si bien no me ha tocado cuidar a gemelos, supongo que es muy similar que cuidar a un par de niños de 2 y 3 años (créanme, son dinamita!), o a tres, si sumamos al mayor que en aquel entonces tenía 6 jejejeje (ahora tienen 9, 6 y 5) y ya tengo sobrina nueva de 7 meses… así que sé lo que es cuidar bebés, jejeje, ¡y yo solita!, pero tiene su recompensa, no es por presumir pero soy la tía preferida SIIII xD

Hoy fue un día muy cansado, no solo para Kakashi, jajaja, tuve festival como asesora de grupo (hey, mi primer grupo asesorado) y tuve que organizarles para el festival de las fiestas patrias…en fin, lo bueno es que como siempre tenía la "obligación" de festejar a Kakashi, así que desde ayer empecé con este oneshot para seguir con la tradición n.n pero hasta hoy tuve tiempo de editarlos, espero y no haya quedado "flojo" por las prisas y por el tema de los niños, pero como a mi me encanta cuidar chamacos, pues me ha gustado, jajaja xD…en fin, me despido, que tengo que ir a tomar fotos, saludos y Dios me los cuide..

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Kakashi sensei!**

**¡Viva México!**, disculpen, soy mexicana, no pude evitarlo.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
